


in the moments just before

by Saro



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Other, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saro/pseuds/Saro
Summary: Three ladies, enjoying each other's company and the feelings just before the fun starts.





	in the moments just before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> heya hope you enjoy!


End file.
